


Gravity

by likesorchids



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, almost made this end sadly but I couldn't do it, in which jb is bad with feelings, kind of unedited, this is unnecessarily dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesorchids/pseuds/likesorchids
Summary: 'Something always brings me back you, it never takes too long.'You can fight a lot of things, but you can't fight gravity.





	Gravity

“I’m sorry,” Jaebeom says. It doesn’t soothe the aching burn in either of their chests. It doesn’t even come close. Him and Jinyoung had been playing at this game for months. A drunken mistake here, a stolen glance there. None of it ever amounted to anything. No matter what they did, they couldn’t stay apart. Even if the thread tying them together was beginning to wear more and more.

 

“Don’t say you’re sorry.” Jinyoung tries to keep his voice even, quietly hopes the cold air can account for the way his voice quivers and shakes. “Sorry doesn’t do shit here. You know what sorry does? It makes  _ you _ feel better.” He doesn’t mean to be so harsh, for his words to bite the way they do. But he could only stand to be pushed away so many times, ‘we made a mistake,’ Jaebeom would say. Jinyoung begins to wonder why this is the one mistake they couldn’t seem to learn from.

 

“I’m not trying to be an ass, it’s just...” There’s that part of him, that tiny fraction that wants to reach out for Jinyoung, to comfort him. But it was unclear how many lines they’ve already crossed. How many could be crossed, until those lines eventually became walls. “I don’t know how to do this, okay? I...I  _ can’t _ do this. You know that better than anyone.”

 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says quietly, almost laughs. “I guess I do.” The fact of the matter is, he should know better. Should have always known better. He knew Jaebeom like the back of his hand, even better probably. It’s why he pushed down whatever these feelings were for so long, because he knew it would only ruin them. “But if you can’t do this, then don’t. Stop acting like you can.”  _ Stop making me think you love me too,  _ he wants to say.

Those words hit Jaebeom more than he’d like to admit. 

 

“I don’t-” Jaebeom’s words are cut off quickly, Jinyoung has to swallow down every feeling threatening to bubble over. 

 

“Stop, just stop, okay? If you don’t want me, if you don’t want this…”

 

“Jinyoung, please,” Jaebeom isn’t sure what he’s pleading for. What he wants. Or maybe that’s just it. ‘ _This was a mistake,’_ he’d always say. As if it was ever a mistake, as if it was ever simply by accident. Everything about Jinyoung drew Jaebeom in, it was like gravity. You couldn’t see it, not really, but you always felt it. He’s always known what he’s wanted. Has always known it was Jinyoung. And it’s scared the hell out of him for just as long.

 

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t just kiss you, or touch you, or  _ hold you _ and then just-” he takes in another shaky breath. “And then just pretend it doesn’t matter.” Both of them were fighting back tears now, all too aware of how this felt much too close to an ending. “Whatever this is, whatever this was...I can’t do it anymore.”

 

And Jaebeom can feel it, can feel everything slipping through his fingers. Terrified that he’s about to lose the one person who knows him better than he knows himself. The one person he’s never been able to shake, knows that he can’t lose this. Can’t lose  _ him _ . And suddenly, Jinyoung is walking away. He’s leaving and Jaebeom doesn’t believe he’ll ever come back. Knows that if he does that it won’t ever be the same. 

 

“Don’t do this,  _ please _ ,” words come out quick, desperate. “I know I keep messing this up, I know that.” His eyes are trained on the other’s features, an attempt to keep himself grounded. It was funny how Jinyoung could do that, bring him back down to earth. Gravity. “I’m just so scared,” he sniffles, wipes at his nose with the back of his hand. Trying so hard just to keep it together.

 

“What are you so scared of?” Jinyoung prods, his voice is quiet.

 

“Of you,” Jaebeom is made aware of his poor choice in words the instant they leave his mouth.

 

“I...Scare you?” His tone is almost teasing, a raised brow for emphasis. “Even after all this time?”

 

“No, I mean-- _ yes _ . But no. I’m not scared of  _ you _ . I’m more scared of how you make me feel. I need you and it...it was never a mistake, Jinyoung. Because nothing with you could ever be a mistake.” He tentatively steps closer to Jinyoung, encouraged when the other doesn’t back away. Gets close enough to touch Jinyoung’s face, to wipe the hot tears from his cheeks. “I really am sorry,” he whispers.

 

“Don’t say you’re sorry, dumbass. Just kiss me.” And they laugh, their laughter soon muffled into a kiss. It tastes like salt.

 

But it feels like hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this small mess of a fic at like 6 am on no sleep. It's probably a mess, I'm still kind of proud of it though. Feedback is always welcome, I hope y'all enjoyed this sleep deprived disaster of a fic.


End file.
